The Dark Lord Returns
by Joan of Arc
Summary: (The Mummy/Harry Potter)It has been 20 years since Harry,Hermoine,and Ron left Hogwarts.Harry and Hemoine are married and have a 8-year-old son named Alex.Their perfect domestic tranquility is shattered when the Dark Lord Voldermont returns.
1. Chapter 1

"The Dark Lord Returns"  
  
It had been 20 years since Harry,Hermoine,and Ron graduated from Hogwarts School of Magic.Hermoine and Harry had fallen in love after that summer,and when they were 22 when they married.Ron had become a sly,slick,and woman- chasing playboy.He was always running with the wrong crowd and getting himself into alot of trouble.Harry and Hermoine lived in old museum just outside the beaming city of London.They restored the old home into a mansion.Harry and Hermoine had become Auoras and had made quite a living from it.Their 8-year-old son,Alex,was tall,lean,had short sandy hair,a deep British accent,and his pale blue eyes were in constant motion of looking for mischief.It had been several years since the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldermont,but many of his followers had gotten away.Rumors of their whereabouts drifted from here to there,but Harry and Hermoine never worried about them.Harry and Hermoine spent most of their free time treasure hunting with Alex down in Egypt.  
  
Harry crept slowly down the long,narrow dark passage.The only source of light gleamed from his torch.He had a gun in his other hand.He had laser eye surgery to replace his glasses.His once dark hair had become a sandy blonde due to the hot Egyptian sun.He had on a loose white shirt and baggy brown pants paired with threadbare black boots.He peered past the corner of the dried,sun-baked brick walls,kicking up sand behind him.He thought he heared a noise.Suddenly,he ran into someone.  
  
"AHH!"Harry screamed.  
  
"AHH!"the person screamed.  
  
"Alex,"asked Harry,"What are you doing here?"  
  
Alex got up from the floor and began dusting sand off of his brown over coat,blue shorts,white button up shirt,and his blue and yellow stripe tie.  
  
"Dad,I was looking at the pictures on the wall and I saw a figure with a scar just like yours"said Alex.  
  
"That's nice.I'll look at it later.Why don't you go work on the rat trap and see if you can catch any more rats."said Harry.  
  
"Alright then."said Alex.  
  
Hermoine was dusting off her digging utensils.Her wand lay next to her.She had on a loose fitting long sleeved shirt that was colored a light white.She wore spandex like pants that ended where her high-heeled boots.A red,black,and yellow snake crept along and slithered over her boots.  
  
"Go away!"shouted Hermoine angrily as she kicked the snake into the air.  
  
The snake flew past Harry's head and nearily missed him.  
  
"You know those are poisonous?"asked Harry.  
  
"Only if they bite you."replied Hermoine while exposing her straightened white teeth.  
  
"You know,Alex is becoming more like you everyday."said Harry.  
  
"You mean attractive,quick-witted,and devilishly charming?"asked Hermoine.  
  
"Cute."said Harry while he and Hermoine kissed deeply.  
  
Back in the entrance of the Egyptian temple,Alex was busy setting up his rat trap while several fat rats sniffed curiously at the cheese that layed on the belly of the trap.Alex stuck his tongue out as he lowered another piece of cheese on the new trap.A sudden rush of voices unfamilar to him caught his attention.They came from the entrance of the temple.Alex grabbed his bag and quickly scurried up a ladder onto a loose platform.There,he waited to see the intruders. 


	2. Chapter 2-This Place is Cursed

"This Place is Cursed"  
  
Back in the deep part of the temple,Hermoine and Harry began shuffling through a narrow doorway.Behind a deep wall layed a tomb full of ancient mummies,skulls,and the floor was crawling with scorpions,spiders,snakes,and large beetles.Hermoine took out her wand and said,"Lumos."The room lit up and revealed the darker part of the room.  
  
"There must be a way through here."said Hermoine.  
  
"I don't think so."said Harry.  
  
Hermoine pushed down on a loose rock next to one of the mummies.The wall that the mummies layed on moved to reveal another dark room.  
  
"Alright,you're starting to scare me."said Harry while stepping into the room.  
  
"I'm starting to scare myself."replied Hermoine.  
  
They passed through several cobwebs before coming into a smaller room.  
  
"Look!"shouted Hermoine.  
  
She pointed to a small stand that was propped against the wall.On top of it was a dust-covered black chest.Above it rested a golden statue.Hermoine dusted off the cobwebs from the sign the statue was holding.  
  
"Why,it's the sign of Caroobni,the king of dark magic.He's supposed to be pure myth.I mean,there's never been any actual records of his existence."said Hermoine.  
  
"I see."said Harry.  
  
Hermoine took her wand and said,"Unlocko."  
  
Back in the temple entrance,Alex peeks behind his bag to the trespassers below.A tall,lean man wearing out-dated cowboy jeans, a black vest covering up his dirty shirt,and his worn-out black cowboy hat covered up his greasy and dry hair.He had a long,crooked nose,lazy brown eyes,and his teeth were very crooked.A secodn man came in.He was short and fat.He wore a black and white striped shirt that went to his waist and met a red fabric belt over his loose-fitting black cotton pants.His old green boots echoed in the hollow temple.  
  
"'Ey John,lookie 'ere."he said in a Australian accent.  
  
The cowboy man came over to him.They began digging through a pile of old vases Harry and Hermoine had been collecting.Another man came in.He had a red and white turban on his head.He looked Arabian or Egyptian,but he had a hint of African descent.He had a gotee mustache over his firm mouth.His dark eyes glinted in the light of his torch.He had bulging muscles peeking from his white tank top and his baggy tan pants cuddled his black boots.  
  
"Io,I see you finally arrived."said John,the cowboy.He too spoke with an Australian accent.  
  
"I took my time."said the man.He had an Arabian/Egyptain accent.  
  
" 'Atever,O'Har."said John.  
  
"Dean said he's going to find the Potters."said John.  
  
John began sifting through the pile of vases again.O'Har began peeling an apple.Alex knew what to do,and,being the devilish boy he is,did it the way a boy would do.He took his sling-shot out from his bag and gathered a few pebbles that fell from the ceiling.As John bent over,Alex pulled back on his sling-shot,aimed,then released on the target's defensless butt.  
  
"AAHHH!"screamed John while grabbing his butt."So'one shot me in me ass!"  
  
"Quiet!"ordered O'Har."This place is cursed.Your yelling will wake the gods,and we don't want to do that."  
  
Alex waited again until John seated himself.He then shot another pebble aimed at John's head.  
  
"AHHH!It hit me again!"shouted John while muttering in pain.  
  
"Hehe."laughed Alex  
  
Oops,he clamped his hand over his mouth,but,he was too late.O'Har looked up toward Alex's hiding place.  
  
Back in the tunnels,Dean,the plump,blood-thirsty villian,creeped into the room with the mummies.He had a gun in one hand and a torch in the other.A felt something slither across his boots.He lowered his torch to reveal several tarantulas,snakes,scorpions,and beetles on his boots and on the floor around him.He quickly shook them off and walked over them.They made a crunching noise as he went along.  
  
"Harry,hand me that chisel.I want to try to get this chest open.No magic can crack it."said Hermoine.  
  
Harry handed Hermoine the chisel.The chisel fails to work.Hermoien quickly spots a star shaped neckalce.  
  
This looks familar to Hermoine,but she ignores it..She carefully opened it.The case slowly opened to reveal its contents.  
  
"Oh my God."said Hermoine and Harry.  
  
Back in the temple entrance,Alex aimed another shot at John's head.He pulled back and released the small pebble.Before the pebble could strike,O'Har caught the pebble in midair.He then looked up at Alex,and advanced toward him.He took out his knife and placed it between his teeth as he climbed up the ladder.  
  
"O'Har's going to make a nice throw-rug out of you my son."said John.  
  
Back in the room with Harry and Hermoine,the content inside the case was breath-taking.It was a golden wand with the shape of a dragon or something like that on it.  
  
"Why,it's the wand of Caroobni."said Hermoine.  
  
Suddenly,the ground begins to shake.Sand spills onto them as rocks coem crashing down.  
  
"What now?"shouted Harry.  
  
"The case is protected by a curse!"said Hermoine."He who opens this chest shall drink from the Nile.Well,that doesn't sound so bad."  
  
Big mistake.Blue foaming water comes bashing in from the roof and walls.Harry and Hermoine grab the chest and break for it.  
  
Back in the entrance of the temple,O'Har is about to reach Alex when Dean comes running in.  
  
"Let's run for it!The whole place is 'bout to go!"he shouted.  
  
O'Har glares at Alex and shows a nasty smile.He climbs quickly down the ladder and then kicks a stoen that is holding up the platform Alex is on.  
  
"So long."said O'Har.  
  
Alex begins to panic as the platform shakes and wobbles madly.It hits a pillar that supports the ceiling.Alex jumps onto the pillar and holds on tightly as it plays a game of domminos with the other pillars.  
  
Back in the tunnels,Harry and Hermoine run madly away from the hungry water.It finally catches up with them and forces them up against the roof.  
  
"We've been in wore situations than this."Harry says.They reach a a hole that is covered by a mteal cage.They try to break it off,but it is no use.They both take deep breaths.  
  
Alex climbs onto the ground.He is covered in dirt and his hair is a mess.He quickly spots one pillar that is about to crash into the wall and tries to keep it from falling.The pillar hits a marking on the wall and the wall breaks away.Alex sees a wave of water and his parents fall in.Harry and Hermoine are lying on the ground,sputtering out the water and makingn sure they are all right.Alex looks around at the mess,then at his parents.  
  
In his sweetest,most innocent voice,he says,"Mom,Dad,I can explain everything." 


End file.
